I can't seem to Run Away from You
by AsGayAsQueerios
Summary: AU: It's like when they locked eyes, their souls locked as well. And now they'll find each other no matter who disagrees. Rating may change.


Title: I can't seem to Run Away from You

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Degrassi or the awesomeness that is Beckdam: I just write what I feel

Summary: AU It's like when they locked eyes, their souls locked as well. And now they'll find each other no matter who disagrees.

A/N: The only thing I know about being Transgendered is what my best friend goes through, which is not what all FtM's or MtF's go through. I hope I can to keep this as realistic as possible, so please be kind.

I have no idea if "Becky" is her whole name. I have a small theory that her whole is Rebecca and her nickname is "Becky", I don't know but I have a thing for boyfriends/girlfriends calling their significant other by their full name.

**Prologue/ Intro**

I should have known things were bound to change when I first saw her smile. I remember the tightness in my stomach and how my breath completely left me. It was as if I was dead before and was born because of her; for her. Till this day I can't seem to understand why I had felt the way I did. I mean, she didn't even like me; let alone accept me as my true self. And yet, here I was trying to be anything she needed from me. Looking back I should've known how hard it was going to be; nothing came easy for me, why would love be any easier? But still, I wouldn't give it up for nothing in this world. She is my life, the reason I live and breathe and am able to continue through this shithole called life. She is my heart.

I remember the first words she spoke to me. I still feel her eyes all over me. Intrigued, Confused… Interested? I felt the connection towards her the first time we locked eyes, my throat was dry, and although my binder usually hurts and tightens my breasts there was something there, something constricting and pulling and all around hurting (It was as if she had sucked the breath right from me). Her name, Becky Baker, was engraved into my heart from the moment she had said it, she had trumped and fought and had stolen my heart. With one glance from her, I was lost.

Eli had mentioned a girl trying to destroy his play- homophobic- he had said. Her Christian values making it hard for her to understand and see things the way everyone else did. It pushed her away from friends and of course her values made it harder for her to be "normal", because who carries a Bible to school, right. She did. She walked around; marched basically all of her 5'2" self and demanded to be heard. And that was what caught my attention, not her beauty, although of course. It was her voice and her demeanor; she was not to be ignored. And if anyone like girls with confidence it was me.

I knew- thought I knew- that it wouldn't go anywhere. It would take days; definitely less than a week for her to know about me, for people to mention my "abnormality" and what was the point of falling in like when the outcome would be zero, zilch… nada?

Except things did go somewhere. And things have to get worse before they get better.

_**Adam's P.O.V**_

Drew had forgotten to put his alarm clock on and we were already thirty freaking minutes late! If mom ever found out he had hooked up with Bianca last night and that was the reason for his carelessness he will never live it down. And I would go down with him for no other reason than the fact that I hadn't told her. It's like Mom was the sister that snitched on everyone, no offence mom, but unless its life or death, I'm not having Drew on my bad side.

"Seriously though bro, if they call mom, don't snitch" my brother says as we run down the hallway towards our first period. I nod while trying to maintain air in my body- damn I need to hit the Gym more often. I'm so into trying not to die of dehydration that I fail to notice the figure right in front of me. Let's just say that we both ended up wheezing and coughing and 'oh fuck, that hurt'. "See you later Bro, remember, don't snitch" Drew yells as he breezes by.

Fucker.

Oh yeah, I just collided with somebody. Yeah so I don't even know what the hell happened but as soon as I looked into the poor girls eyes I just felt… something. It was intense and kind of annoying actually. Being the smooth Casanova that I am, I get up and offer her my hand. She takes it and pulls herself up and smooths down her skirt, a small 'thanks' leaving her lips. Our eyes meet once more and I swear I hear ringing, her fingers pull away from mine slowly and oh god this will sound lame as hell but I missed it. I missed her hand against mine.

"Uh, sorry for running into you-"

"I wasn't looking. I'm sorry-

God, it was all lame and kind of slow, but oh so perfect.

Her hand went straight to her hair, twirling some blonde strands and her smile got bashful as we both talked over the other. I pull at my plaid shirt, having no idea where to put my hands and what to do with the smile that was threatening to break through. This girl man; she was something else.

"Sorry…?"

"Rebecca. Um, Becky Baker" her face scrunches up and I literally die. That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. The bell rings, disrupting our starring contest, She pulls away a small wave of her hands and a polite smile, completely different to the one before; this once is practice, perfected… fake. I wave back running a hand through my hair whilst walking backwards.

"WAIT! I mean, I gave you my name, it's only fair that you give me yours as well" she stammers, her cheeks reddening and her eyebrows scrunching up again. That look will be the death of me.

"Adam. My name is Adam Torres" I say. I turn and walk away, but not before looking back at her, at Becky, and her beautiful face. I continue my walk towards second period, yeah, maybe my Mom will be called, and maybe I'll get in trouble. But damn! Ask me if I care.

"Hey Adam, come help me with this" Eli yells from across the stage, I jog towards him clipboard on hand. I've been all over the place today; I couldn't concentrate on nothing; nothing that wasn't those pearly whites and her long blonde hair. I have yet to see her and I am seriously losing my head over this girl that I literally just met. She took control of all my thoughts and has yet to leave me alone. Not that I want her too, it's just, I haven't been this hung up on a girl since Fiona, and that didn't really end the way I was hoping.

"Dude! I've been calling your name for like five minutes. What's up with you today?" Eli questions, I shrug not having an answer. We continue to talk about 'Romeo and Jules' and I can honestly say that this play will be the most unique thing Degrassi has seen. It is bold and different, "I can't wait for opening night, dude. Everyone's going to love it" I say really believing this. Eli shakes his head solemnly "not everyone; I heard people are trying to ban it. Some Christians are against the 'homosexual themes' and want Simpson to stop production". I shake my head at that. This play is about love and tragedy and family and should be viewed as such, not like a sin.

"Well, I'm on your side dude, so no one is taking this play down without a fight" I inform my best friend, he chuckles at my antics before sighing "not if the Bakers can help it"

Fuck.

Not if the Bakers can help it.

The BAKERS can help it.

"Wait, who?" Oh please, if there is a God above please don't let it be-

"Luke and Becky Baker, apparently they told their father- who's a Minister, and he marched towards Simpson's office and demanded the production to be taken down." Eli continues to fix things on the script and seems oblivious to my mental freak out.

"_Rebecca. Um, Becky Baker"_

Are you flipping kidding me? I'm in like with HER!?

As you all can see, this is going to be a bumpy ride. Beckdam is and will always be Endgame (at least in my opinion). If you liked this introduction, don't be afraid to review and tell me what you liked/disliked.


End file.
